An Inu Valentine
by lightningpelt
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. But it's also the New Moon. When InuYasha gets injured, Kagome takes her back to her era for safety. What will unfold there, on the night of the new moon? On the most romantic night of the year?


**(A/N) Okay, real creative title, I know. But I wanted to get this up today, and didn't have time to think up a proper one. Anyway, I noticed that the New Moon and Valentine's Day were one in the same this year, and I really couldn't resist. So, here it is! **

I gazed up at the sky. The moon was barley a claw-scratch in the sky. _Tomorrow will be the new moon…_ I though, and felt uneasiness clutch my belly. I glanced down at where my companions lay. _My companions… my _family_… when had I started thinking of them like that? _My ears flicked up. Something was coming. I could hear it. _A threat…? _ I was immediately on alert, my ears angled forward to catch every whisper of sound, my nose in the air to catch any hint of scent. Then, it appeared: Youkai. _Demon. _

I leaped from my perch as it thundered into the clearing, shouting to my friends to wake up. I caught the beast on the side of the head, turning it away from where my family was leaping to action. Kagome grabbed her bow, and Sango mounted Kirara. The demon's horns distracted me from watching them prepare for battle. They caught my shoulder, sending me flying. But I spun in mid-air, landing vertically with my feet on a branch. Using my momentum, I sprang back, drawing Tetsusaiga. The Youkai roared, tossing its head like a bull and charging me. I swung Tetsusaiga, but wasn't quite fast enough. The creature's claws grabbed me, sinking deep into my side and tossing me aside. Unfortunately, Kagome's arrow was on its way to purify the demon. And the demon threw me straight into its path. I whipped up Tetsusaiga to deflect it… but didn't think the action through. It might have been better for me to take the shot, rather that Tetsusaiga be reverted. But, on instinct, I did.

I stared numbly at the useless sword. The ogre took advantage of my momentary confusion and attacked, wrenching me from my feet. I tucked Tetsusaiga away, hoping Kagome's purification spell would wear off soon. I sprang back at the Youkai, but it was ready for me, and met me with one of its horns, sinking the sharp thing into my belly. I gagged, wrenching my body off the horn and slashing at the demon's head. The demon tossed me easily away, sending me flying into a tree. When I emerged, I was that it was headed straight for Kagome.

The Miko had drawn an arrow, but never got the chance to fire it. The Youkai snapped her bow like a twig, and picked her up off the ground. The monk and slayer were too far away. I felt rage boil up inside me; I gathered my muscles and sprang, sailing toward the demon. My claws found its belly, and I tore into its flesh. It howled in rage and pain, and dropped Kagome. I leaped away from it, catching the falling priestess, and placing her on the ground. She started to say something, but my attention was already back on the demon. It growled, but I wasn't afraid of it. I was ready to do whatever I could to protect Kagome and the others, to my last breath.

The ogre caught my body, and, for the first time in a long time, I realized how vulnerable even this body was, especially without Tetsusaiga. I felt claws find things inside me that should never be touched. I clung to its claws, though; I knew that if I was thrown, the Youkai would return its attention to Kagome and the others. So I dug my talons in, virtually dragging my own body further onto the ogre's claws. I heard Kagome cry out, a sound of concern, but my hearing was starting to blur, so I couldn't make out the words. Instead, I reached for Tetsusaiga, praying that it would work. I drew the fully transformed Steal Cleaving Fang, and ridded the Youkai of its head.

The hand holding me went limp, and I allowed my body to slide off the claws. Blood flowed from my belly like a river, and I clutched at the wound out of sheer instinct to try to stop the flow of life. I heard Kagome and Miroku and Sango's voices raised in concern, but once again couldn't make out the words. I felt Kagome grab me and pull me onto her lap. I let out a little noise of pleasure at her touch, but couldn't manage actual words. I whimpered as Sango's hands began to cover and bind my wounds. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing. My vision was dark and blurred various grays and blacks mixing in a deep, stormy picture. I struggled to open them wider, knowing that I should be panicking. But my mind was past panic. I was strangely calm as my mind faded and I slipped into oblivion.

*~*~*~*

"InuYasha!" I cried. "Oh, god, InuYasha!"

"Kagome!" Miroku caught my shoulder. "He should be fine. We just need to get him to a safe place."

"My era." I said instantly. "I can take him to my era."

The next night was the new moon. The current century would be the only safe place for him in this condition. Miroku helped me get him to the well, but then I was on my own. He was heavy. I dragged him into the well. As soon as we landed, I called for help. Sota and my mother helped me carry InuYasha into the house. We settled him on my bed. My heart was sick with worry.

InuYasha didn't wake until the following day, late, around sunset. When he did, he stretched, and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" he grumbled. "Kagome, this doesn't look like your house."

I laughed slightly, half with relief. "It's just decorated, that's all."

"Decorated? Why in hell is it decorated?"

"For Valentine's Day, silly!"

He scratched his head in an adorable way. "Valentine's Day?"

"The day when love is celebrated! The day when lovers exchange flowers and candy… the most romantic day of the year!" I explained as best I could.

"Huh." I could tell that InuYasha still didn't fully understand, but he was trying. I smiled. "And the point of this is…?"

"Just for romance's sake. You know, even people who are afraid to make a move any other day take advantage of this day. It's a very sweet day." I sighed with unconscious longing.

I returned to tidying my bookcase. After a few minutes of silence, a whisper caught my attention.

"Kagome?"

A soft, clawless hand caught mine. I turned, and found myself staring into deep, dark eyes. His jet black hair fanned out against my bed. I was rendered speechless.

"I'm not sure…" he began, "That I quite understand… this whole holiday thing… but… something is telling me that this is the right thing to do."

I got no other warning. With startling strength, InuYasha pulled me towards him and kissed me. I felt his lips, hard and soft at the same time, pressing into mine. Our bodies pressed together, friction and heat crackling between us. Flames danced over my skin where his fingers trailed, and I clung to him like an anchor in a raging storm. It felt as though a force was sweeping us both away, a moment that I had dreamed of so often but never hoped for in the waking world.

We parted, panting. His human eyes sparkled with something that could not be mistaken: it was love. I felt a smile come over my face, beginning to dare to believe that this was really happening.

"Was that the right thing to do?" he asked, sounding childish and strong at the same time.

I laughed. "Yes." I said softly, "It was the perfect thing to do."

**(A/N) Well, what did you think?? I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, and check out my other stuff! **


End file.
